world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032215doirlily2
03:12 GA: There's a knock on Lily's door. 03:12 MT: Lily tries not to open it too eagerly. She fails. 03:13 GA: Dina's eyes looks empty of her usual spark of excitement. "bed." 03:14 GA: "i-i need to use your bed." 03:14 MT: "Um." 03:15 MT: "First of all, fuck you, what gives you the right to ask me for anything when you sided with that murderer, and second of all why do you need it." 03:16 GA: She's silent for a few moments. "i need to sleep..." 03:16 GA: "for a while. maybe. maybe a long time." 03:17 MT: "Oh." 03:18 GA: "s-sorry..." 03:19 MT: "You think an apology is going to fix this?" 03:20 MT: "And why can't you just use the pillows from fort - " She falters. "Fort Punchbutt?" 03:21 GA: Dina doesn't say anything, just shuffles away dejectedly. 03:21 GA: Doesn't even close the door. Rude. 03:23 MT: "Wait no COME BACK." 03:23 GA: She stops. 03:24 MT: "The fuck is going on with you?" She looks...well, not concerned per se, but at the very least perturbed. 03:25 MT: "You sounded fine in the memo, but you sure as hell aren't right now. What's going on?" 03:26 GA: She speaks without turning around. "i was still running on adrenaline" 03:26 GA: "and typing is... easier to maintain a facade with." 03:27 MT: "...yeah, no kidding." 03:28 MT: "What happened, though." She frowns. "Or, y'know, just turn around and don't tell me shit as usual." 03:29 GA: She turns slowly. "ryspor was angry at nate. he did not know sami killed thiago. i brought sami and nate to him, to talk it out." 03:30 GA: "ryspor decided to take out his anger on me, to punish nate and sami for what they did by losing me. sami tried to flood the place with, what i think was laughing gas... his bones started breaking... he was suffocating, i got away... then he disappeared." 03:31 GA: "then we got the message." 03:32 MT: "Do you swear that is the truth," she says. "Swear on...on your honor as an arbitrix of justice." 03:33 GA: "i swear." She says it with a hollow honor, like she honestly couldn't care enough to lie." 03:36 MT: She looks at her. Then she walks forward and takes her hand, gently. "Vyllen's using my bed right now, but I have his room key. C'mon, you can use his." 03:37 GA: "thank you." Dina follows. 03:38 GA: "im sorry. i just wanted to trust my friends. but im not sure if trust is a privelage that i can be giving out any longer." 03:39 MT: "Yeah, I...get that. Kind of really well." 03:42 MT: "Why did you come to me, then?" 03:44 GA: "... i dont want to leave anyone else on a bad note." 03:44 MT: "Huh?" 03:45 GA: "the last thing ryspor will ever remember of me was my refusal to take his side. my betrayal." 03:46 MT: "...Oh. Right. You two were pretty good friends, right?" 03:47 GA: "we... we were like brothers." 03:48 MT: "Oh jeez." She looks at him sympathetically. "Dad, I didn't..." 03:49 GA: "its okay." She squeezes Lily's hand ever so slightly. "he's with our other friends now." 03:49 MT: "I mean, um, if he feels the same way about you he can't stay mad at you forever, right?" 03:50 MT: "And there's tons of alternate Doirs in the bubbles too, so he's not alone either!" 03:50 GA: She says nothing, just nods a bit. 03:52 MT: She looks at her with a pained expression. "He's not gone. Just like Thiago isn't." 03:52 MT: "As...as long as we remember him, he's right here with us." 03:54 MT: "That's what Beau said, anyways. I thought it made sense." 03:55 GA: "i never got what that saying really meant until now." 03:56 GA: "i hope they know they're being remembered." 03:56 MT: "They do," she says firmly. 03:58 MT: "They definitely do, because they know they'd've done the same for us." 03:59 GA: Dina just looks at the hallway slowly moving past them solemnly, tears starting to stream from her eyes. "yeah. yeah, they would." 04:00 MT: She looks at her, then gently wraps her arms around her. 04:04 GA: Dina accepts the wraphug graciously. 04:06 MT: "It's gonna be OK," she says quietly. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but it's gonna be ok." 04:07 GA: "is it?" 04:08 MT: "As an experienced grieving professional, I can confirm with 100% certainty that it will be." 04:09 GA: "ok" 04:10 MT: She lets go. "C'mon, Vyllen's room is right here." 04:11 GA: Dina lets herself be guided into the room. 04:12 MT: She hands him the key. "You can just use this whenever. Vyllen's not gonna be using it, anyways." 04:13 GA: "alright." She takes it. "thank you." 04:14 MT: "No problem." She fidgets in place for a minute. 04:14 MT: "...if you could say something to him, what would it be?" 04:16 GA: She looks down. "im so, so, so... sorry..." 04:18 MT: "I think he knows." 04:18 MT: "Wherever he is, I think he knows." 04:19 GA: "what... would you say to yours?" 04:20 MT: "...the same, honestly." She chuckles wryly. "Huh. What are the odds. Both our Tezetis died knowing we betrayed them." 04:23 GA: "yeah..." Dina swipes her keycard and enters. "if you need anything... just call." 04:23 MT: "...yeah. Ok. Maybe I'll do that." She waves. "Bye."